poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos and Changlings Part 2
Chaos and Changlings Part 2 is the 30th episode of Season 2 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery Last time, on the Chronicles. Cadance announced that she was pregnant then Discord and Queen Chrysalis return. Fluttershy then has her friends Willy and Dolphy arrive, then Discord corrupts several of the others and then Chrysalis erases Skyla's memory and Cadance decides to bring it back. And then the team discovers Mako can read minds. Now they must fix their friends, restore Skyla's memory and stop The Changling Family! Plot The corruptions argue With the others, the corrupted beings are causing trouble. Then they argue. And start fighting while Skyla is sitting around doing nothing. Till Cadance shuts them up. And then she goes over to Skyla and promise to get her memory back, and Skyla is confused. Then the cartoon engines race in and share about Mako's new ability, at first they don't believe it, but when Astrid leans on Mako and he expresses her thoughts of how to get Chrysalis and Discord. Which amazes the others. Pepper then tests this out with herself and has Mako read some of the jokes she had in her mind. Mucker then shares with Celestia that Mako's mind reading is their ticket to finding out how to fix their friends and restoring Skyla's memory. But they need a way for Discord to touch Mako and think of those thought in order to do so. At Twilight's house Meanwhile, at Twilight's house. She's trying to solve this problem on her own, when Mako comes in. Twilight is surprise by his arrival, then Willy and Dolphy come in and explained what happened. And then show her Mako's mind reading talent. She is amazed at his mind reading and tries it herself, but nothing. Then she tries again, but just thinking and Mako reads her thoughts. And surprised, she then asks what they plan on doing. Willy explains that they plan on Mako reading Discord's mind to find out how to fix their friends and restore their friendship. Operation: Mind Read!/Corrupted beings restored So the team then head back for the Changling castle, While Mucker, Pepper, Mako, and Twilight go inside, the others will stay outside and wait for the signal to race in and begin their attack. After they head inside, they pretend to call a surrender and Discord is delighted. Using reverse psychology, Mucker and Pepper express how it would be funny if he ever did reveal a way to fix their friends. So they came up with crazy ideas, of how it could be done. Then Discord states it would be funny while he leans on Mako, and then inadvertently reveals the only way to fix their friends is by making them remember either with memory spells or they'll be lost forever. They then race out of the room and head for the main entrance only to be met by a few of the changlings and Captain Thorn. They then run back down the hall and split up. Twilight then teleports outside and heads for the corrupted beings and one by one she begins to make them remember and then they remember! (and their colors are restored too). But Skyla's memories haven't returned. Then Cadance tries to make her remember when she yelled "FOAL!". The team saw Skyla is fainting and when wakes up she remembers who she is! But then she's picked up by Chrysalis! And the changeling disappears. This then makes Willy and Dolphy go into their rage mode and they charge the castle doors. Storming the castle/defeat of the Changling family Willy and Dolphy then burst through the castle doors (literally) and then they draw their guns and start shooting down the changling guards and other changlings. (Dolphy is duel wielding his rifle and shotgun). As they do so, Mucker breaks open the electric box and then makes all lights burst, making the castle dark inside. Willy and Dolphy continue their shooting spree and majorly injure Captain Thorn and Sargeant Horik. They then come to the throne. = Trivia *This mark the first appearance of Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet * Scenes *The corruptions argue *At Twilight's house *Operation: Mind Read!/Corrupted beings restored *Storming the castle/defeat of the Changling family * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk